Il était temps que tu reviennes!
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Un fils de mangemort n'est pas nécessairement tout ce que les autres pensent de lui. Il est par lui-même. Perdu et seul derrière sa carapace, Draco Malfoy fera une rencontre étonnante. Grâce à Harry Potter, les élèves des maisons confondues comprendront une chose essentielle: les apparences sont parfois trompeuses
1. Il était temps que tu reviennes

Aujourd'hui encore, le dortoir des Serpentards fut réveillé en sursaut. Ils dormaient tous, là, bien enveloppé dans leurs couvertures quand un cri surgi de nulle part les fit bondir du lit.

Ce garçon qui avait crié, c'était Draco Malfoy. Fils de mangemorts, sa réputation de terreur n'était plus à faire. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout? Ridiculiser Ron et Granger, la sale sang de bourbe. Mais Draco était loin d'être tout ce que tout le monde croyait: derrière un mur en acier et en bêton se cachait un adolescent en proie à un choix, à une vie deux parents ayant une sinistre réputation, l'héritier de la famille Malfoy s'était rapidement senti exclu parmi ses semblables si bien que plus personnes ne lui prêtait attention, le laissant moucharder les gryffondors sans protester. On ne plaisante pas avec le fils d'un mangemort.

Ce soir-là, comme d'habitude, personne ne prêta attention à ses cris et se tous se recouchèrent en émettant quelques grognements. Pour la forme. Le blond s'était donc recouché lui aussi le corps tremblant de peur avant de refermer les yeux, attendant que le sommeil s'empare de lui. Mais la nuit se fit longue et le jeune Serpentard ne ferma pas les yeux jusqu'au petit matin.

Quand ses camarades se levèrent, lui avait déjà pris sa douche et mis son uniforme et descendit dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner. C'est là qu'il le vit la première fois. Lui, le garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux lunettes rondes assis sur le recoin de la table des professeurs. Draco ne l'avait jamais se frotta l'œil pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel mais à peine était-il sorti de ses pensées que le garçon avait disparu. Comme par magie. Pourtant, le transplanage n'était pas praticable à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie protégée par de nombreux sortilèges. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions que ses camarades de maisons arrivaient et il s'empressa de partir pour gagner son refuge préféré: la bibliothèque. Il cru voir une seconde fois le garçon mais il n'en était rien une fois de plus. Il avait rêvé.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était l'heure de se rendre au cours de potions, sa matière préférée dans laquelle il excellait. Bien que ce soit un cours en commun avec les gryffondors et qu'il aurait pu se moquer d'eux comme à son habitude, il ne le fit élèves le crurent malade mais quand il répondit avec exactitude à la question que le professeur Rogue lui avait posée, ils cessèrent leurs élucubrations abracadabrantes et retournèrent à leurs manuels pour confectionner une potion d'amortentia. Ils se mettaient en général par deux mais Malfoy, lui, avait l'habitude de travailler seul car comme lui-même le disait si bien: on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Soudain, la voix du professeur Rogue brisa le silence de mort qui s'était instauré dans la pièce et le blond su que le temps de préparation était terminé. Il se lava donc les mains et retourna à sa place. Là, assis tout seul, dévisagé par les serpentards qui avaient raté leur potion, il sentit comme une vague de chaleur l'engloutir et une voix bienveillante susurra à son oreille:

- Tout ira bien

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et se sentit léger. Il quitta les cachots et rejoint la bibliothèque. Au hasard, il prit un livre sur le transplanage et alla s'asseoir à une table au soleil, au fond de la pièce pour y être tranquille. Il marchait d'un pas lent vers la table quand il remarqua une silhouette assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était lui. Encore une fois.

- Enfin seuls… dit le garçon d'une voix douce.

Malfoy ne répondit pas, persuadé que c'était encore un effet de son imagination mais le garçon semblait rester là pour ne pas disparaître.

- Qui es-tu? demanda-t-il méfiant car ce tour pouvait bien venir des serpentards!

Mais le garçon semblait si frêle et son visage si doux qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas être amis avec eux. Le brun sourit mais ne dit mot. Ce sourire, ce simple sourire avait éveillé en Draco des sentiments. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui souriait depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, il y a de cela quatre mois. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses beaux yeux gris et il s'empressa de les essuyer.

- Chuut, ca va aller, je suis là, je serai toujours là Draco dit le brun en serrant le serpentard contre lui.

Se remettant de son émotion, le blond s'empressa de le repousser.

- Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda une voix lointaine.

Surpris, il se retourna pour croiser la miss je sais tout Hermione Granger.

- Rien je… dit-il avant de se tourner vers son seul ami.

Il avait disparu. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

- Fiche moi la paix Granger dit-il en refoulant ses larmes. Il ne se gêna pas pour la bousculer en quittant la bibliothèque et s'empressa de se rendre dans la grande salle pour y prendre son dîner.

De son côté, Hermione était encore abasourdie. Non seulement le traître de serpentard ne l'avait pas appelée sang de bourbe mais en plus il lui semblait avoir vu couler de ses yeux rougis des restes de larmes trop longtemps contenues. Incertaine, elle confia ses doutes à Ron, son petit ami.

- Lui? Un Malfoy? Pleurer? Non, t'as dû rêver Hermy!

Elle cessa donc de l'interroger et de le harceler avec cette histoire mais se promit au plus profond d'elle-même de mener sa propre enquête.

Dans la grande salle, Draco dînait seul à la table des serpentards. La salle elle-même n'était occupée que par quelques étudiants tout au plus. De loin, il vit son parrain et professeur entrer dans la pièce. En effet, Rogue cherchait son neveu et une fois qu'il le vit, il s'empressa de prendre place en face de lui afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. L'entretient diverti quelque peu l'adolescent mais quand son parrain dû partir, il se retrouva seul à errer comme un fantôme à la recherche de son ami et c'est là qu'il la découvrit. La salle sur demande.

Inquiet, il franchit la porte de la salle et trouva la pièce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Une pièce baignée de soleil, pleine de livres en tout genre avec un coin lecture confortable. De bonheur, il passa la journée à lire, se laissant aller là où personne ne pourrait jamais le voir. En pleine lecture, il ne le vit pas tout de suite mais quand il releva les yeux vers l'horloge gigantesque, il croisa deux beaux yeux verts. Les siens. Draco se leva sans rien dire. Il devait s'excuser mais il n'y arrivait pas. Comme s'il avait compris, le jeune garçon pris son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien, front contre front.

- Je.. pardon… bafouilla Malfoy intimidé par ses mains si frêles mais chaleureuses.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, cette sensation. Ce garçon existait bel et bien.

- Qui es-tu? demanda-t-il à nouveau moins nerveux.

Le garçon lui sourit et le garda contre lui avant de prendre ses lèvres des siennes dans une infinie tendresse.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Draco Lucius Malfoy dit-il avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Cherchant à comprendre, le blond le chercha à nouveau mais ne le trouva pas. Il regagna la salle commune puis sa chambre et à l'instant même où il s'endormit, il s'éveilla.

Un rêve. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve…

Perdant la raison, refusant qu'on lui arrache son seul ami, Malfoy chercha encore après lui, un jour puis deux. Les jours firent place aux semaines. Le serpentard alla s'installer auprès de ses camarades et leur murmura un léger salut auquel ils répondirent surpris. Depuis quelques jours, l'héritier avait considérablement changé.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait! Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit un nouvel élève venu tout droit de Londres: Harry Potter.

Draco ne daigna même pas le regarder, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry sourit et se dirigea vers lui, l'enlaçant par derrière ce qui surprit le jeune serpentard qui se retourna pour faire face aux yeux émeraudes.

- Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserais pas tomber dit le jeune Harry avant de sceller sa promesse d'un baiser, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de son homologues avec une infinie douceur.

Malfoy cru rêver une nouvelle fois mais la main dans ses cheveux, le bras autour de sa taille qui se resserrait, tout cela était bien réel.

- Il était temps que tu reviennes ! dit-il avant de répondre au baiser.

Puis, soudain, sous les regards surpris de tous les étudiants, Draco se mit à pleurer, encore pleurer sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter. Serrant la robe de sorcier d'Harry, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, il se laissait aller, pleurant les larmes de son corps.

Cette année-là, les étudiants comprirent une leçon importante: les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

End


	2. Parce que c'est toi

Le lendemain, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul, une fois de plus. Avait-il rêvé ? Au réveil, il salua Théo qui n'hésita pas à l'ennuyer un peu.

- Tu es peut-être un fils de mangemort, mais t'as du coeur Dray ! Alors comme ça tu fais bisous-bisous avec le nouveau?

Il rougit. Si Théo disait cela, alors tout ce qui s'était produit la veille n'était pas un rêve !

Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'empressa de s'habiller et se rendit dans la grande salle où peu d'élèves étaient présent en ce jour de grasse matinée qu'était le samedi.

Malgré l'heure matinale, Harry était déjà là, assis à la table des Serpentards. Comme s'il l'attendait. Depuis des heures.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à n'importe quel baiser mérité pour cette si longue attente, Draco ne se contenta que d'une question.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?

Harry sourit.

- Parce qu'à l'instant où j'ai perçu ton âme en peine, j'ai su que c'était toi.

D'un geste tendre, le brun posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de son blond, et l'espace d'un instant, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Deux êtres que rien ne pouvait séparer.

Et puis, comme si le déjeuner pouvait attendre, il entraina Draco à sa suite, dans la salle qui avait vu naitre leur amour: la salle sur demande.

- Dis, Ha... Harry...?

- Oui mon ange ?

Le blond retint un jappement à l'entente de ce surnom et respira un bon coup.

- Tu... Comment... Tu es dans quelle maison?

Le brun ne le regarda pas mais son sourire s'agrandissant de seconde en seconde prouvait qu'il s'amusait. Sa moitié était si timide !

- Je suis à Gryffondor... Dommage car il est vrai que j'aurai préféré être avec toi et pouvoir dormir dans ton lit...

Draco rougit une fois de plus tandis que le sourire du gryffondor s'élargissait davantage. Il aimait bien le faire tourner en bourrique son blond. Lui faire perdre cette face Draconesque. Le voir sourire.

Profitant du silence de Draco, il enchaîna:

- Alors nous nous rejoindrons ici. Chaque soir. Je te l'ai dit, je ne t'abandonnerai pas et il est hors de question que je te laisse seul !

Le serpentard roula des yeux. Allons bon, son petit ami était un super pot de glue ! Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était son seul ami.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Harry l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas son ami mais son petit ami que diable ! Satisfait d'avoir arraché un sourire à son compagnon, il l'entraina à sa suite et tout deux allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Puis chacun alla à ses cours: Draco rejoignit Théo qui lui fit un énorme câlin. Sous le choc, le blond vacilla. Il n'était pas habitué.

- Et bah quoi? T'avais l'air de te sentir seul non?

Le serpentard n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lui qui s'était senti tellement seul avait des amis. Quelques mains lui faisaient signe de lui, un bref sourire en guise de salut. Ce n'était peut-être rien comme cela, mais pour lui, c'était beaucoup !

C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il assista à ses cours du matin avant d'aller dîner avec ses amis. Il ne vit pas Harry de la journée mais le soir venu, il le retrouva devant la salle sur demande.

Lequel s'empressa dès lors de lui faire un câlin:

- Je me recharge pour demain !

Cette remarque fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres du blond que le Gryffondor s'empressa d'embrasser.

Il l'aimait bien son blond. Mais Draco avait d'autres choses en tête:

- Harry? Je peux te poser une question?

- Et si tu commençais d'abord par me câliner?

Le blond s'exécuta et tout deux perdirent la notion du temps. Toutes questions oubliées, Draco savouraient la chaleur de leur corps et les caresses ô combien expertes de son brun.

Cette nuit-là, le blond ne dormi pourtant pas, préférant savourer le contact d'Harry tout contre lui. Il fut donc le premier à se lever, forçant son amant à ouvrir l'œil malgré ses nombreuses protestations qui ressemblaient davantage à des grognements.

C'est donc à moitié endormi que le petit blond se rendit en cours ou Théo l'accueillit avec un câlin. Malfoy n'y était pas habitué, mais cela lui faisait plaisir même s'il ne le montrait pas en public.

A la pause de midi, il alla retrouver son brun Toutes questions lui étant revenues en mémoire, il s'empressa d'aller les lui poser. Et c'est alors qu'Harry se mit à raconter son histoire. Leur histoire.

- Tu l'ignores probablement mais ma famille est morte par la faute de Voldemort. J'ai survécu miraculeusement et ce sorcier voulait ma mort. Le directeur m'a protégé de ses griffes jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de me battre et d'anéantir le Lord noir. Prisonnier d'un endroit où je ne pouvais rien faire sinon dormir, j'ai développé mes pouvoirs et c'est là que j'ai découvert ce don. Mon don.

Draco failli l'interrompre mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire et poursuivit.

- Certains sorciers ont le pouvoir d'envoyer des pensées dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre mais moi, sans trop comprendre comment, je me suis retrouvé dans tes pensées, avec toi. Sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Et j'ai appris à te connaitre.

Sous le regard halluciné, le brun sourit.

- Oui mon ange, je t'aimais avant même de te rencontrer. Tu souffrais tellement. Je voulais tellement être avec toi. Et c'est là que mon pouvoir s'est décuplé. Je n'ai plus projeté ma conscience mais mon corps à travers ton esprit. C'est la raison pour laquelle toi seul pouvais me voir.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite?

- J'y arrive mon coeur... tu es bien impatient aujourd'hui dis-moi !

- C'est notre histoire alors bien sur que oui je suis impatient !

- Et bien voilà, quand le directeur m'a laissé sortir, j'avais peur mais j'avais un objectif: te rencontrer. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu terrasser le lord noir et que je suis arrivé il y a peu à Poudlard. Si tu savais à quel point ne plus pouvoir te parler a été difficile, c'était insupportable, atro...

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre davantage que les lèvres tendres de Draco venaient de se poser sur les siennes en un doux et délicat baiser.

- Et bien sache que je t'ai toujours attendu, je t'ai toujours cherché. Quelqu'un qui me comprendrait, quelqu'un qui saurait briser cette froide apparence derrière laquelle je me cachais. Et tu as réussi. Harry...

- Oui?

- Tu crois en la destinée?

- En la destinée? Ce n'est pas la destinée qui compte mais c'est nous.

Ne pouvant contenir ses larmes, Draco l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser davantage. Chacune des caresses du brun lui faisait perdre la tête, chaque baiser qui se posait sur son cou lui donnait des frissons. Ce garçon, du premier regard il en était tombé amoureux...

Et pourtant... Pourtant c'était un Malfoy... Lui, tomber amoureux d'un garçon? Que penserait-on de lui? Amour interdit? Et alors ! Il était un Malfoy que diable ! Et en tant que tel, tel était son droit de tomber amoureux de qui il voulait !

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées à ce moment précis, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du brun qui enlaça son amant par derrière.

- Tu es mien Draco et crois-moi, après tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour être avec toi, je ne laisserai personne t'enlever à moi... chuchota-il dans l'oreille du blond lui donnant la chair de poule.

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils retournèrent en cours, main dans la main.

Théo les croisa et ne pu s'empêcher de câliner Draco qui se laissa faire. Non, décidément, il avait encore du mal à s'y habituer mais ça viendrait avec le temps...

Cependant, il ne resta pas longtemps dans les bras de l'adolescent que son brun l'attira à nouveau contre lui, scellant ses protestations de sa bouche.

- Tu es jaloux Harry? demanda le blond, séparant leurs lèvres

- Horriblement jaloux mon amour ! répondit le brun comblant à nouveau la distance infime qui les séparait.


End file.
